gothamfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Barbara Kean
|Nom complet = |Surnoms =Tête du Démon |Acteur/actrice = Erin Richards |Doublage = Claire Guyot}}Barbara Kean était la petite amie de Jim Gordon et l'ex petite-amie de Renée Montoya. Personnalité Barbara est une femme gentille, soucieuse du bien être de son amant, mais elle s’avère être colérique allant jusqu'à la folie. Biographie fictive Passé Étant adolescente, elle avait une relation tendue avec ses parents. À un certain point de sa vie, elle eut une relation avec l'inspecteur Montoya des crimes majeurs. Plusieurs années après, elle rencontre Jim avant qu'il rentre à l'Académie de Police de Gotham. Ils tombèrent amoureux et se fiancèrent. Saison 1 Dans l'épisode, Pilot : Barbara accueille Jim chez eux, elle veut sortir faire la fête mais Jim est trop fatigué. Ils vont donc rester chez eux. Jim lui dit ne rien avoir trouver sur l'enquête en cours. Barbara le rassure. Elle lui demande s'il a faim et promet que tant qu'elle sera Mme Gordon, elle nourrira sainement son mari. Jim l'embrasse. Le lendemain, Renee vient rendre visite à Barbara pour la prévenir que James est mêlé à quelque chose de louche. Mais Barbara a du mal à la croire. Le soir, James se rend compte que Barbara va mal et lui demande ce qu'il y a. Elle lui demande s'il a piégé Mario Pepper mais James assure que non et lui demande qui lui a dit ça. Elle refuse d'abord d'avouer mais au vu de l'insistance de son fiancé, elle avoue que c'est Montoya. Le lendemain, elle vient au GCPD afin de savoir où se trouve James, qui n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Bullock lui ment et lui répond qu'il est en mission de nuit pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Dans l'épisode 2, Selina Kyle : Jim rentre et parle à Barbara de sa nouvelle enquête. Elle ne croit pas que Gotham soit autant corrompue, James lui dit qu'elle n'a pas idée. Cette phrase met la puce à l'oreille de Barbara, et elle lui demande s'il lui cache quelque chose. Jim lui assure que non. Elle veut parler de l'affaire en cours au journal mais Jim tente de l'en empêcher. Dans l'épisode 3,[[The Balloonman| The Balloonman]] : Au matin, Jim part pour le boulot. Barbara en profite pour prendre des nouvelles sur l'enquête. Elle lui demande si ça va car elle le trouve anxieux ces derniers temps. Jim lui dit que c'est l'enquête qui le préoccupe mais selon elle c'est un héros. Elle lui rappelle qu'à sa première enquête, il a attrapé le meurtrier des Wayne. Jim part ensuite. L’après-midi, Montoya rend une visite surprise à Barbara, ce qui semble déplaire à celle-ci. Montoya accuse encore Jim d'avoir tué un homme sous les ordres de Carmine Falcone. Barbara a beaucoup de mal à la croire. Montoya lui avoue qu'elle l'aime encore et l'embrasse mais Barbara lui demande de partir. Montoya lui dit tout de même de demander à Jim où il se trouvait la nuit où Oswald Cobblepot a été tué. De retour chez lui, après une journée mouvementée, Jim est accueilli par Barbara qui lui demande comment il va. Elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas et dit à Jim qu'il peut se confier sans problème. Il lui dit que la ville est malsaine que tout les gens avec du pouvoir sont corrompus. Il lui avoue ne pas être capable de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un, ce qui rassure la jeune femme. Quelqu'un toque, Barbara va ouvrir. Il s'avère que c'est Oswald qui est venu rendre visite à James. Dans l'épisode 4, Arkham '': Oswald rentre chez Barbara à qui il fait pleins de compliments. Elle lui propose de boire un verre mais James refuse. Le soir, chez elle, Barbara boit quand Jim arrive. Elle semble vexée et elle pense qu'il lui cache des choses ce qu'elle n'aime pas. Jim tente de se justifier mais elle le coupe et lui demande qui est Oswald Cobblepot. Jim ne sait pas par où commencer mais il lui demande si c'est Montoya qui lui a parler de ça. Elle avoue que oui, Jim lui demande quels liens les unis, Barbara lui avoue qu'elle est sortie avec elle des années auparavant. Jim est déçu. Le lendemain soir, Barbara vient rendre visite à Jim au GCPD et s'excuse de lui avoir caché sa relation avec Montoya. Tous deux refusent qu'il y ait des secrets dans leur couple, Barbara en profite pour lui demander qui est Oswald Cobblepot mais Jim refuse ce qui énerve Barbara. Elle part. Dans l'épisode 6, ''Spirit of the Goat : Chez Barbara, les deux amants se disputent à propos du secret de Jim. Barbara lui demande de lui confier la moitié de ses problèmes et qu'elle n'a pas peur des conséquences. Jim accepte. Le couple se réconcilie et il est appelé pour le travail. Le soir, elle va voir Renee pour lui dire qu'elle se trompe sur Jim et qu'il est innocent. Montoya lui dit que le juge a donné un mandat et que ce soir Jim sera arrêté elle pense que Barbara doit quitter Gotham. Le lendemain matin, chez eux, Barbara prévient Jim que Montoya et Allen pensent vraiment qu'il est le responsable de la mort d'Oswald Cobblepot et qu'ils vont l'arrêter. Barbara propose à Jim de partir de Gotham mais il refuse. On toque à la porte, Montoya et Allen viennent arrêter Jim. Dans l'épisode 7, Penguin's Umbrella : Chez elle, Barbara est séquestrée par Butch et ses hommes mais Jim arrive pour la libérer. À la gare, Jim dit à Barbara qu'elle va devoir partir seule, mais elle refuse d'abord. Jim insiste et elle part. Chez Carmine Falcon, dans la cuisine, Liza fait des gâteaux, pendant que Victor la fixe, elle en propose à Barbara qui refuse. Victor ramène Barbara à Jim et tout les deux rentrent. Chez eux, Barbara tente de s'excuser mais Jim la coupe en l'embrassant. Dans l'épisode 8,'' The Mask : Alors que Jim rentre chez lui, Barbara lui pointe une arme dessus croyant qu'il s'agit d'un voleur. Jim lui prend l'arme et lui fait la morale mais Barbara a peur alors il la réconforte. Le lendemain matin, alors que Jim prend l'arme qu'a utilisé Barbara la veille, celle-ci se réveille et dit avoir voulu la moitié de ses problèmes, ce qu'elle a eu. Elle lui demande de poser l'arme, ce qu'il fait. Jim part. Le soir, Barbara laisse une lettre à Jim et décide de partir. Dans l'épisode 9, ''Harvey Dent '': Barbara est chez Montoya avec qui elle s'est apparem''m''ent remise en couple. Dans l'épisode 11, Rogues' Gallery'' : Chez Montoya, le jeune femme apporte à Barbara du café. Renée lui demande si elle a parlé à Jim récemment, ce que dément la jeune fmme qui dit ne plus être amoureuse de lui. Mais Renée pense que se remettre en couple était une mauvaise idée ce qui dépait fortement à Barbara. Plus tard, Barbara appelle chez elle et tombe sur Ivy qui se fait passer pour une amie de Jim ce qui énerve la jeune femme. Dans l'épisode 12,'' What the Little Bird Told Him : Devant une magnifique maison, un taxi dépose Barbara. Elle sonne un homme lui ouvre mais ne la reconnaît pas. Elle dit venir voir ses parents. Leur discussion est froide. Barbara leur demande si elle peut rester plusieurs jours, sa mère ne semble pas ravie mais elle accepte. Sa mère prend aussi des nouvelles de James, Barbara lui dit qu'il va très bien. Dans l'épiosde 16, ''The Blind Fortune Teller '': Barbara rentre chez elle et y découvre Ivy et Cat. Elle s'assoit avec elles et mange. Plus tard, elle descend prête à reconquerir Jim mais Cat lui conseille de faire comme si elle se moquait de lui. Barbara arrive au GCPD pour reconquerir Jim mais elle le trouve avec Lee et part donc déçue. Dans l'épisode 17, ''Red Hood : Selina vient voir Barbara sur la terrasse pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Barbara pense que Selina va devenir une belle femme. Barbara leur passe des anciens vêtements qui lui appartenaient, elle embarque Selina avec elle et lui assure qu'elle peut utiliser sa beauté à son avantage, en faire une arme mais Cat ne semble pas enchantée par cette idée. Dans l'épisode 20, Under the Knife : Dans un bar, un homme s'asseoit en face de Barbara. Elle l'invite chez elle et lui offre à boire. L'homme découvre une invitation pour le bal de charité de Wayne Enterprises. Il demande à Barbara si elle n'est pas inquiète de voir son petit ami débarquer mais Barbara lui dit qu'elle n'en a pas. L'homme sort un couteau mais Barbara lui explique que personne ne tient à elle et l'homme range son couteau. Le lendemain, Barbara sort ses robes, Selina lui demande pourquoi elle fait ça, elle lui explique que c'est pour le bal de charité lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. Ce sont les affaires pour Selina envoyées par Bruce. Le soir, au bal, Barbara se fait aborder par l'homme nommé Jason. Il l'invite à danser. Il lui parle, elle a peur et décide de partir mais Jason la retient. Il arrive à la séduire et à la ramener chez lui. Elle lui demande ce qu'il y'a derrière une porte, il lui dit d'ouvrir et elle tombe sur une salle sado masochiste, ce qui ne semble pas lui déplaire. Dans l'épisode 21, The Anvil or the Hammer '': Le lendemain matin, Barbara se réveille, Jason veut qu'elle reste avec lui mais elle refuse. Il lui avoue que la nuit de leur rencontre, il voulait la tuer. Barbara panique, elle le pousse et décide de fuir mais la porte est fermée à clé. Jason lui met un sac sur la tête. Elle se retrouve attachée, avec un bâillon sur la bouche, dans la salle sado masochiste. Il lui enlève son bâillon et elle lui crache dessus, ce qui ne fait pas d'effet sur l'homme. Il la libère et elle l'insulte de psychopathe, elle lui dit que Jim viendra la chercher, ce qui lui plaît peu car il la gifle. Il lui donne un verre d'eau, qu'elle boit immédiatement. Il lui montre ensuite toutes les photos de ses victimes, Barbara paniquée, tombe au sol. Dans la nuit, Jason réveille Barbara pour lui demander de choisir une personne à tuer. Barbara arrive chez ses parents, qui la supplie de ne pas les tuer. Plus tard, Jim arrive chez les Kean et retrouve Barbara qui lui dit qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Jason tente d'attaquer Jim qui se défend, Jason saisit Barbara et menace de l'égorger, Bullock le tue et dans un dernier geste, il blesse Barbara. Dans l'épisode 22, ''All Happy Families are Alike : Lee s'occupe de Barbara, elle lui conseille de voir un psychiatre mais Barbara n'accepte que si c'est Leslie qui est la psychiatre. Lee refuse d'abord mais accepte ensuite. Le soir, elles discutent et au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Barbara devient bizarre et avoue à Lee être la responsable du meurtre de ses parents. Leslie effrayée, tente de partir mais Barbara devient folle et la poursuit avec un couteau et tente de la tuer. Leslie cogne sa tête au sol. Saison 2 Dans l'épisode 1,"Damned If You Do " : Au début de l'épisode on la voit rentrer à Arkham . Jérôme vient parler à Barbara . Il lui demande de devenir l'amie de Richard Sionis . Barbara appelle Aaron et lui demande si il veut bien être son ami et la protéger, il accepte . Jérôme lui dit que si elle accepte de devenir l'amie de Richard il pourra lui fournir tout ce qu'elle veut . Elle lui demande donc un téléphone et ce qu'il veut en échange de ce téléphone, il lui demande à quel point elle est déterminée à en avoir un . Plus tard elle appelle Jim qui coupe court à la conversation mais elle rappelle sur le fixe de Lee, elle l'insulte et raccroche . Lee propose à Jim de partir de Gotham, il refuse et lui dit qu'il à fait quelque chose de mal . Plus tard,dans l'appartement de Galavan, les six détenus sont attachés à des brancards, l'un d'entre eux se demande ou ils sont . Théo et Tabitha Galavan arrivent . Théo leur parle de son projet de créer un groupe de criminels . Au début Barbara refuse mais Théo lui dit qu'elle a la beauté et le désir, elle accepte mais Richard refuse, Théo le libère mais Tabitha le tue et Théo demande si quelqu'un d'autre veut partir . Dans l'épisode 2,"Knock Knock" : Dans l'appartement de Théo, Barbara et Tabitha arrivent avec le maire, elles le fouette . Théo leur demande de s'arrêter mais Barbara lui dit s'ennuyer, il lui dit donc qu'elle aura son heure de gloire bientôt. Il lui demande ensuite de lui parler de James Gordon. Au GCPD, Jim reçoit un appel de Barbara . Tous les deux discutent et Jim se rend compte que Barbara se trouve dans le commissariat. Elle part mais Jim veut la rattraper . Pendant ce temps, au GCPD, Jérôme & cie arrivent pour prendre en otage les policiers présents . Une fusillade éclate, Ed parvient à éviter à Kristen de se prendre une balle . De retour dans la rue, Jim rattrape Barbara mais se fait tabasser par Aaron . Elle lui demande de retourner travailler car "qui sait ce qu'il a pu se passer durant ton absence ?" Dans l'épisode 3,"The Last Laugh" : Dans l'appartement de Théo Galavan, Tabitha se prépare, Barbara la surprend en train de partir . Elle lui donne son fouet et toutes les deux s'embrassent . Barbara lui demande de ramener des bagels mais Théo arrive avec de la nourriture . Tabitha embrasse Barbara . Théo félicite Barbara pour l'attaque au GCPD, il lui parle de sa vie . Il lui parle de ses plans futurs ou elle est la star . Il lui dit qu'il va l'aider à briser Jim . De retour au bal de charité, Rodolfo demande à l'adjoint au maire de venir pour son prochain tour, Lee commence à douter de l'identité des deux personnes sur scène mais lorsque Barbara perd son masque ses doutes se confirment . Dans l'appartement de Théo Galavan, Barbara regarde les infos lorsque Théo arrive et demande si il est une star, ce à quoi Barbara répond que oui, elle est tout de même triste que Jérôme soit mort mais Théo lui dit qu'il avait un usage limité et qu'il n'aurait pas duré longtemps . Tabitha arrive et observe Barbara embrasser son frère. Dans l'épisode 4,"Strike Force" : Dans l'appartement de Théo Galavan, Théo regarde les infos et se sent fier lorsque la journaliste annonce que les habitants de Gotham veulent voter pour lui aux élections municipales . Le Pingouin et Tabitha arrivent. Barbara vient quelques seconde plus tard et Oswald réalise que c'est Galavan qui est à la tête de l'évasion ,du massacre du GCPD et de la prise d'otages . Le soir, Théo cherche la bonne couleur de son badge pour les municipalités. Barbara lui dit qu'elle en a marre de rester enfermé mais Théo lui dit d'être patiente et que son heure viendra. Dans l'épisode 6,"By Fire" : Dans l’appartement de Théo Galavan, Barbara est la lorsque Butch vient demander d'être engagé par Théo. Dans l'épisode 8, "Tonight's the Night" : Dans l'appartement de Galavan, Barbara fait un cauchemar ou elle se marie avec Jim mais que le mariage se déroule mal. Elle se réveille et découvre un cadeau pour elle. Dans une autre pièce, Théo et Tabitha discutent des plans futurs, Barbara arrive et comprend que aujourd'hui elle va tuer James Gordon . Au GCPD,Barbara arrive. James l'interroge, elle lui dit avoir un cadeau pour lui . James accepte d'aller voir le cadeau mais Barnes, Bullock et Lee refuse . Il arrive tout de même à les convaincre . Les policiers se préparent à escorter Barbara . Ils la mettent dans une voiture . Gordon met en garde Barbara contre Galavan . Dans la voiture, elle reproche à Jim d'avoir été un mauvais fiancé mais un camion leur rentre dedans . Une fusillade éclate entre les membres de la Strike Force et les hommes de Tabitha . James est drogué et kidnappé . Dans une église, Jim se réveille et découvre Barbara en tenue de mariée avec un pistolet à la main . Elle parle à Jim de leur "couple" et Tabitha amène Lee. Dans l'église, Barbara dit ou se trouve le maire James . Elle parle ensuite avec Lee et la menace de la tuer mais grâce à une feinterie de Lee James réussit à se libérer et à prendre un fusil. La police arrive et Barbara s'échappe, elle saute d'une fenêtre, James tente de l’attraper mais elle lui lâche la main et tombe de plusieurs mètres . Les pompiers arrivent mais elle est encore dans un état critique. Dans l'épisode 13,"A Dead Man Feels No Cold" : Lorsque Nora Fries est emmené à Arkham, elle se retrouve dans la même pièce que Barbara Kean . Lee insulte la jeune femme dans le coma de "pétasse". Dans l'épisode 15,"Mad Grey Dawn" : À Arkham, Barbara se réveille de son coma. Une infirmière arrive et demande que quelqu'un appelle le Docteur Strange. Dans l'épisode 17,"Into the Woods" : À Arkham, Barbara fait une réunion thérapeutique avec d'autres patients . Elle dit beaucoup regretter les actes barbares qu'elle a commit. À la fin de la thérapie, Strange laisse sous entendre à Mlle Peabody qu'il veut libérer Barbara. Elle est plus tard bel et bien libérée. Le soir elle va rendre visite à James. Dans l'épisode 18,"Pinewood" : Dans l'appartement de James, Barbara explique qu'elle est désormais saine et qu'elle s'en veut pour tout ce qu'elle a fait mais James a du mal à la croire et décide de la mettre à la porte . Elle souhaite tout de même l'aider sur l'affaire Wayne, elle pense pouvoir prendre contact avec The Lady . James refuse. Alors qu'elle est dehors Bullock arrive et il est très étonné de la voir ici . Au bar l'Artémis, Jim veut entrer mais une femme l'en empêche. Barbara arrive et parle avec lui. Elle lui dit que c'est un bar réservé aux femmes et que si il lui fait confiance elle pourra parler à The Lady. James est d'abord réticent mais il accepte. Il demande à Barbara pourquoi elle fait ça, elle lui répond que lorsqu'il a commencé le dossier Wayne elle était la et qu'elle espère pouvoir l'aider à fermer ce moment de sa vie. Elle part et va s'installer à la table de The Lady. Elle demande à Barbara comment elle est partie d'Arkham, celle-ci lui répond qu'elle a joué la comédie. Elle lui dit qu'elle veut devenir assassin mais qu'elle a besoin d'un partenaire, The Lady semble hésitante mais Barbara lui dit qu'elle est riche, fabuleuse et qu'elle a quelque chose à lui offrir, quelque chose qui redorera le blason de The Lady. Alors que James entre dans le bar, Barbara lui menace avec un couteau sous la gorge. Dans une salle, Jim est attaché à une chaise. Barbara arrive et dit à The Lady que James recherche l'homme qui l'a engagé pour tuer les parents Wayne. The Lady dt qu'elle ignore qui l'a engagé mais que au téléphone il se faisait appeler Le Philosophe. Barbara est prête à tuer James mais elle décide de taser The Lady et la garde. Dans une rue, The Lady et la garde cherchent Barbara et James. James est en colère contre Barbara mais celle-ci ne comprend pas pourquoi. Barbara espère qu'un jour James pourra à nouveau l'appréciait mais il refuse de lui pardonner ses erreurs passées . Il reçoit un appel de Bruce qui lui dit être au commissariat, il part et laisse Barbara seule dans la rue. Le soir, au QG de Butch, l'homme arrive avec des caramels pour Tabitha mais il découvre Barbara, qui est arrivé plus tôt et qui dort. Dans l'épisode 19,"Pinewood" : Dans le QG de Butch, Barbara zappe sans cesse de chaîne. Elle propose ensuite de faire des cocktails. Tabitha reprend la télécommande et découvre son frère vivant. Butch est abasourdi par la nouvelle. Dans l'épisode 22, "Transference" : Dans la maison d'Oswald, Barbara aide le Pingouin à placer la tête de son ex belle-mère sur un pique. Au GCPD, Barbara arrive et veut parler avec "Jim", il accepte mais au fur et à mesure de la discussion Barbara a un doute que ce soit le vrai James, elle le claque et découvre que ce n'est bel et bien pas son ancien fiancé. Barbara appelle ensuite Le Pingouin et lui dit que Strange est bel et bien louche. Saison 3 Apparitions Saison 1 *''"Pilot"'' * "Selina Kyle" * "The Balloonman" * "Arkham" * "Spirit of the Goat" * "Penguin's Umbrella" * "The Mask" * "Harvey Dent" * "Rogues'Gallery" * "What the Little Bird Told Him" * "The Blind Fortune Teller" * "Red Hood" * "Under the Knife" * "The Anvil or the Hammer" * "'All Happy Families are Alike'"'' '''Saison 2 "Rise of the villains: Damned If You Do" * "Rise of the villains: Knock, Knock" * "Rise of the villains: The Last Laugh" * "Rise of the villains: Strike Force" * "Rise of the villains: By Fire" * "Rise of the villains: Tonight's the Night" * "Rise of the villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow" * "Wrath of the villains: A Dead Man Feels No Cold" * "Wrath of the villains: Mad Grey Dawn" * "Wrath of the villains: Into the Woods" * "Wrath of the villains: Pinewood" * "Wrath of the villains: Azrael" * "Wrath of the villains: Unleashed" ''(mentionée) * ''"Wrath of the villains: Transference" Saison 3 Comics Il y a deux Barbara dans les comics. La première est Barbara Kean-Gordon (ou Barbara Eileen-Gordon selon certaines versions) qui est la femme de Jim Gordon, et la mère de la seconde Barbara Gordon et de James Gordon Jr. La deuxième se nomme Barbara Gordon, qui est la fille de Barbara et Jim, qui plus tard deviendra Batgirl puis Oracle. De plus normalement, Barbara Kean-Gordon est une infirmière et non une artiste. Notes * Elle est issue d'une famille riche. Galerie Images et GIFs Goth 33-erin-publicity 2681-rc .jpg Normal gs01p 023.jpg Barbara 2.jpg Barbara 3.jpg Barbara 4.jpg Barbara 5.jpg Barbara 6.jpg Barbara 7.jpg Kean saison2.jpg Barbara s3.jpg Vidéos Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Comics Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages saison 1 Catégorie:Personnage saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages saison 3 Catégorie:Criminels Catégorie:Patients d'Arkham Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Personnages saison 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Gotham Catégorie:Gentils denevus méchant